


食肉植物

by kurasio



Series: 植物學庭園 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 金珉奎說，那跟明浩很像，說著的時候不看他的臉。他下意識地追問，得到的答案是生命力很強韌，而且漂亮。他想他總是不明白，金珉奎才是食肉植物，而他只是飛蠅；靠近了，就被容易捕食，無法逃脫。





	食肉植物

 

徐明浩幫公司陽台的盆栽澆水的時候割傷了手，揮一下就弄到了，也不知道是碰到什麼。他回到辦公桌從抽屜翻出一塊ok繃貼上傷口。ok繃是金珉奎給他的，某一次他在複印的時候也被紙張刮出傷口，明明只是一道小小的口子，金珉奎倒是每次都反應很大。他想起來金珉奎跑去樓下便利商店買了一盒ok繃，然後叨念著幫他包紮傷口之後自作聰明地把剩下的ok繃全塞進自己抽屜的那次，忍不住笑了起來。辦公桌上的科米蛙歪著頭像是疑惑著他為什麼突然心情好了起來，徐明浩硬是把它抓起來轉了個方向。

那時他們還沒有交往，靠得太近的時候金珉奎有時突然開始支支吾吾，健康的膚色像是火燒一樣紅了整片。徐明浩不是不明白那些餘白的部分金珉奎寫滿了什麼，只是當時他仍下意識地將焦距對在別處。

 

下午三點他泡了咖啡，金珉奎還沒回來，他便樂得拆了珍藏的掛耳包而得以一人獨享。大抵季末的時候金珉奎的外勤會變得很多，有時甚至會直接下班回家。不能說他不享受這種可以在傍晚自己走到地鐵站的清閒時刻，但這樣的日子接連而來不免還是讓徐明浩有些說不出的煩躁。可能是秋天的錯，路樹都冷清了起來，所以一個人走就覺得晚風格外刺頰。

他把做到一半的企劃案存在桌面，捧著馬克杯又走到陽台。

陽台上的植物們長得越來越囂張了，尤其是左邊角落那盆瓶子草。金珉奎從花市買來的，問他為什麼選了這種長得鮮豔又張牙舞爪的盆栽，又想了半天說不上來。不就補蠅草嗎，不，好像又不太一樣，但反正是差不多的東西。徐明浩不太在意地喔了聲，就放任金珉奎佈置起小天地，過了會李碩珉也湊過來，兩個大男生蹲在陽台的角落看著一盆食肉植物絮絮叨叨地討論了起來。我喜歡爬藤類的，李碩珉說，窗邊那幾盆黃金葛本就歸他管。金珉奎聽著他講植物經的樣子倒也專注得有些過分，他懶得理他們就徑自回到座位，直到幾分鐘後李知勳進了辦公室才把那兩個從陽台罵了回來。

 

徐明浩會在他們跑外勤的時候幫著把一窗的植物澆水，連李知勳都覺得他太勤勉了些，跟他說沒時間就不用做誰帶來的誰養，不過他還是會在下午的某個時候抽空到陽台撥弄那幾盆生機盎然的植物。

在一方斗室裡難得的綠意，好像站在這裡時間就會暫停。

金珉奎說，那跟明浩很像，說著的時候不看他的臉。他下意識地追問，得到的答案是生命力很強韌，而且漂亮。他想他總是不明白，金珉奎才是食肉植物，而他只是飛蠅；靠近了，就被容易捕食，無法逃脫。

然後他接著說，我好像喜歡你，說著用雙手摀住了口鼻躲開視線，好像不那樣做就無法忍受下一秒就要死去。他記得自己只花了一秒鐘就做好決定。

好像是多的吧，他說。說著自己笑了起來。我早就知道你了，金珉奎。那雙忠實的犬類雙眼看向他，明明不能再更確定。

他伸出手，他就會跟過來了。

  
  
  



End file.
